Rouge
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: Karma ne voulait plus jamais voir cette couleur. Le rouge n'était pas la couleur de la passion, par ce que sa passion avait disparue en même temps que son professeur, et pourtant, le rouge était toujours là.


**Rouge**

 **One Shot**

Base : Assasination Classroom

Genre : Pas drôle... désolée...

Couples : Pas de couples. Par ce que tout le monde est seul et très malheureux.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yuusei Matsui, et vu ce que j'en fait, c'est peut être mieux qu'il les garde.

Note : Attention : Je n'ai pas encore fini de lire Assassination Classroom par ce que j'achète les tomes au moment ou ils sortent en France. Et lorsque cette fic à été écrite (c'est à dire il y a un moment), j'en était environ au tome 10, avec aucune idée de la suite. C'est donc presque un univers alternatif dans la mesure ou cette histoire ne colle probablement pas avec la fin du manga. Maintenant que ceci est dit, je vous laisse à cette fic qui fera si tout va bien entrer joie et bonne humeur dans vos têtes (c'est faux). Deuxième attention : si vous n'aimez pas la violence, passez votre chemin maintenant.

* * *

-S'il te plais, Karma, il y a une explication, par pitié, écoutes moi...

Karma baissa les yeux sur l'homme qui parlait devant lui. Une mèche un peu trop longue glissa devant son œil, obstruant son champ de vison, comme un filtre rouge qui serait venu se placer entre lui et le monde qu'il voyait.

Karma avait toujours détesté la couleur de ses cheveux. Personne ne le savait, personne ne l'avait remarqué, même pas _lui_. Pourquoi fallait-il que certains enfants naissent roux ? Pourquoi avait il fallut que lui, d'entre tous, naisse roux, et avec des cheveux plus voyants que tous les autres ? Rouge. La même couleurs que les flammes, la même couleur que le sang. Rouge. C'était la couleur de son professeur en colère.

-Tu délires, tu as encore besoin de moi, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

Son regard se reporta sur l'homme à ses pieds. Sa main gauche se redressa et le bout du canon de son pistolet toucha le front de l'autre. Il allait le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Karma ! On a pas été camarades ?

Camarades ? Le temps de la classe 3E était fini et enterré avec le corps de celui qui avait été nommé « immortel ». Ils n'avaient jamais vu l'ombre de l'argent promis et avait été priés de disparaître. Karasuma s'était volatilisé, et la plupart d'entre eux avaient choisi de faire de même. Karma n'avait jamais pu ressentir l'excitation depuis. Ni quant il se battait, ni quant il détruisait la vie des autres, ni quand il tuait. Ni même lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était recherché par les services secrets de tous les pays du monde et que la prime sur sa tête avait été augmentée à dix milliards de Yens. A l'occasion de ce jour, il s'était payé le meilleur vin du plus grand restaurant parisien. Mais le goût paraissait fade dans sa bouche, et l'alcool ne suffisait pas à le faire se sentir mieux. Le liquide rouge avait roulé jusqu'au fond de sa gorge sans l'enivrer. Il s'était juste sentit vaguement mal.

-Terasaka.

L'homme releva les yeux vers lui, dans un regard dans lequel se mêlait l'espoir et la panique.

-Tu m'as surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me serves aussi longtemps.

Sa voix avait une teinte rauque et il parlais bas. Il n'avait jamais aimé hurler, mais depuis quelques années, il se sentait incapable de le faire. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer. Il était sincère. Il n'avait jamais rien attendu de cancre de la classe E, mais ce dernier avait été un bras droit très efficace. Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'hommes inutiles, et tu le sais très bien.

-Karma, je...

-Au revoir.

La détonation résonna quelques instants, puis le silence se fit. La chemise et le pantalon de celui qui avait été appelé un génie étaient maculés de sang et de bouts de cervelle. Le sol se couvrait progressivement d'un long tapis rouge qui ne le mènerait nulle part. Rouge. Rouge, rouge, rouge. Il détestait cette couleur. Karma soupira. Il faudrait qu'il fasse nettoyer le cadavre, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait...il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Sa main glissa machinalement vers sa poche et en sortit le paquet de pilules qui rendaient heureux. Elles avaient été fabriqués par Okuda pour lui lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il allait mal. Elles avaient marché un moment, avant de devenir inefficaces. Et puis elles avaient commencé à le ronger de l'intérieur. Comme si c'était une malédiction, et que la scientifique ne pourrais jamais produire que des poisons. Il avala les pilules. Il ne voyais plus la différence entre après et avant de les avoir pris, maintenant. Sa tête ne tournait même plus. Il croisa son propre reflet dans un miroir. Là où sa peau aurait due être rose, elle était blanche, et là où ses yeux auraient dus être blancs, ils était rouges. Rouge. Il ne voulais plus voir cette couleur. Autant voir le monde en noir et blanc plutôt que de revoir du rouge encore une fois. Il ferma les yeux pour formuler son veux, puis les rouvrit. Le sol, Terasaka, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient toujours rouges. Mais quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce. Quelqu'un d'uniformément blanc.

-Je ne savais pas que tu était au Japon, Karma. Vu ce que j'ai entendu, je pensais que tu aurait préféré aller dans un pays ou la peine capitale n'existe pas.

-Nagisa.

Nagisa était quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la 3E. Ou ce dernier avait été très discret, ou il n'était jamais entré dans le monde des malfrats. Cela l'avait surpris, mais il n'était pas aller chercher plus loin.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Le plus petit s'avançait dans la pièce, et n'avait jeté qu'un regard à Terasaka, sans sembler vouloir poser de questions à ce propos.

-Et alors ?

-Ça fait dix ans. Je voulais savoir si tu t'en étais sortit. Mais au fond, je savais peut être déjà.

Un sourire ironique se forma sur les lèvres du roux.

-Et toi, tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien, non ? Tu « t'en es sortit » ? Le petit Nagisa qui a mis un couteau sous la gorge d'un agent des forces spéciales est devenu un calme employé de bureau ?

L'homme en blanc s'approcha de lui en souriant, sans la moindre peur, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses entrent en contact.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Karma. Tu connais déjà la réponse à ces questions.

Il avait sans doute raison. Karma était intelligent, il comprenait toujours les choses avant qu'on lui explique. Et il savait que Nagisa était doué, trop doué pour gâcher son talent. Tellement doué que Karma ne l'avait même pas senti enfoncer le couteau dans son ventre. Pourtant, il savait. Il savait que le plus petit était venu pour ça. Il savait et il s'y était préparé. Il connaissait la vérité.

-Personne n'a pu s'en sortir.

Karma se laissa glisser sur le dos. Au dessus de lui, Nagisa le regardait. Malgré le fait qu'il l'aie poignardé de près, ses vêtements étaient restés uniformément blancs. C'était impressionnant. Karma soupira. Sur sa poitrine, son sang se mélangeait avec celui de Terasaka, et tout devenait de plus en plus rouge. Rouge. Rouge, encore et encore. Sa main couverte de son propre sang se souleva au dessus de lui. Une goutte tomba. Le trajet jusqu'à sa poitrine était court, mais elle eut quand même le temps de prendre la forme d'une boule. Une boule rouge. Une petite boule qui lui rappelait une époque ou il voulait retourner. Une petite boule rouge qui lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il aimait, quelqu'un à qui il n'aurait pas été fier de montrer ce qu'il était devenu. Un dernier soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, presque inaudible.

-Maintenant, vous devez vraiment être en colère contre moi, monsieur.

* * *

Nagisa ne pris pas la peine de fermer les yeux de celui qui avait été son ami. Il sortit son carnet et un stylo. Deux des 29 noms qui y étaient inscrits furent impeccablement rayées.

-Bon. Suivante, Kayano.

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Erk. Voilà voilà c'était la fic pas rigolote du jour. J'espère qu'elle n'était pas trop mauvaise et que vous avez quand même passé un bon moment... voilà voilà... bonne journée ou bonne soirée.

Violette


End file.
